A second chance at love
by Emilyrose1
Summary: A modern day AU where Anna and Elsa both attend a top notch performing arts school in New York and the meet in class. they share the same talents and they start to fall for each other. but Elsa has has some issues with trust in the past and shes afraid to admit how she feels. Anna must help Elsa learn to trust as their relationship grows deeper.
1. Chapter 1

It was a new year and for Anna this meant a new start! She was a sophomore now at New York's most sought after performing arts school, Arendelle Academy for the Dramatic Arts. She was no longer a freshman meaning she now knew her way around campus, as well as the city. Not to mention she wasn't known as "the baby" of the school anymore. Anna was excited and ready to start the year off right.

Anna had always been extremely talented. Her oldest memory is of her flawlessly playing Beethoven's Für Elise in A minor on the piano. Piano had always made her feel loved; it was her own version of a happy place. No matter what her mood she was in, playing would always brighten it, and it wasn't just piano Anna was skilled at; she had a flawless voice as well. She could sing something as simple as scales and turn the heads of everyone close enough to hear.

The first class on her schedule sheet read 'Advanced Ballet II' room b213 w/ Ms. Hays. _Great..._ Anna thought. _She's supposed to be the hardest teacher here! Wasn't she the one who flipped out on stage and lost her leading role on Broadway? I heard she takes it out on her students now... _the strawberry blonde took a deep breath before taking the step into the classroom kids nicknamed "_dance death" _Before she knew it she had gotten lost in thought while standing right in front of the doorway; only to brought out of her trance by a upper classmen trying to get by her ever so carefully without disturbing her. Anna jumped to the side trying to stay out of the other girls way, but only ended up losing her balance and falling right on her butt. The tall blonde who had only been trying to avoid conflict in the first place instantly dropped her ballet bag and fell to the floor next to Anna. "Oh my gosh I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to I swear. I'm so sorry, here let me help." The girl quickly scooped up Anna's ballet bag along with her own, throwing them over her shoulder. She then took Anna's hand in her own in an attempt to help her up, she ever so gently helper her to her feet. It was only when they were both standing face to face that Anna was able to catch a glimpse of the girl who still had her hands wrapped around her own. She had icy blue eyes, and wavy platinum blonde hair that flowed over her shoulders ever so gracefully. She was pale, but it sorta worked for her… she had a tall slender figure and her face had a tiny blanket of faded freckles. "Are you alright?" the girl asked Anna.

"Wow" Anna said with the little breath, that hadn't been taken away from her the second she caught sight of the women in front of her.

"Oh no! Did I hurt you? The blonde said, while at the same time dropping Anna's hands.

"No, no not at all... it's just your very beautiful…" Anna said almost in a whisper. _You did not just say that. Oh my god you did. I'm so stupid._ Anna thought to herself as a wide blush spread across her face. Only then did she notice the even brighter blush on the girl in front of her. A smile crept onto Anna's face and the blonde looked down at her feet. After a few seconds of awkward, she remembered her bad and slowly slipped it off her shoulder, and handed it back to Anna.

"I'm sorry again."

"No worries" Anna said smiling at the girl.

The older girl then turned and walked into the dance room, Anna followed shortly after. Anna plopped her bag down against the wall and began to lace up her point shoes. Sneaking looks at the blonde every so often, not knowing the other girl had been doing the same to her. _Who was that girl?_ Anna thought. _She seems amazing; I hope that we can be friends. _


	2. A Day for Coffee

After class had finally finished, everyone was slipping on jackets and changing out of their point shoes, except Anna who had finished changing early in hope to catch the blonde who she'd spoken with at the beginning of class before she left.

"Hey! Sorry I didn't get your name earlier, I'm Anna Summers" Anna said while standing next to the blonde sitting on the floor fumbling to slip her point shoes into her ballet bag.

The girl looked up with a startled look painted on her face, and quickly stumbled on to her feet.

"Um my... My name is Elsa. Elsa Vakker."

"Beautiful…" Anna said with a smile

"I'm sorry, what?" Elsa said as a blush crept on to her face.

"Your name, Vakker, it means 'beautiful' in Norwegian" Anna blurted out excitedly.

"You speak Norwegian?" Elsa said now looking more embarrassed than anything.

"Yes, I'm fluent; I've been bilingual since I was 9" Anna stated proudly. The corners of Elsa's mouth now turned up ever so slightly to make a smile that could only be described as adorable.

"So am I, since I was 6, my whole families from Norway." The tall blonde said to Anna.

"Wow that's so cool!" Anna said back.

Elsa looked down again, like she had when they spoke earlier.

"Thanks..." She muttered.

Anna picked up her ballet bag and swung it over her shoulder. Then she gently laid her hand on Elsa's arm to get her attention, which worked. Elsa jumped at the sudden physical contact and looked down at the hand resting in her lower arm. But Anna hadn't noticed so continued on.

"Would you like to go get some coffee, I know this really great place on the west end of campus!" Anna said excitedly.

Elsa looked at her, then around the room.

"...with me?" Elsa said quietly

"Yeah of course; who else?" The younger girl asked.

"I, I don't know..." Elsa said taking a tiny step back hoping it would cause Anna's hand to fall of her arm, which it did.

"Come on, I have to thank you for helping me earlier, it'll be fun."

"...well alright I guess" Elsa said before picking up her own bag.

"Awesome, let's go!"

Anna smiled and turned towards the door, leading the way to the coffee shop, Elsa followed shortly after.

Why is she even talking to me? People never talk to me… what if someone put her up to this? I don't know if I'd be able to handle that happening again. Maybe I should just leave; this was a bad idea in the first place... But then again it'd be nice to have a real friend again, and she seems very nice… and she's very beautiful too. No Elsa, don't think like that, just… Elsa's train of thought was cut off by Anna.

"It's just around this corner; you'd miss it if you didn't know what you're looking for."

Anna tuned left and abruptly stopped in front of the little hole in the wall coffee shop with no warning. Elsa couldn't stop fast enough and bumped into Anna and nearly knocked them both over.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I didn't…" Elsa was cut off by Anna's laughter.

"Hahahhaha sorry Elsa but that was funny, no worries totally my fault." Anna said with a giggle in her voice.

Elsa smiled looking down again. "Come on lets go in, you'll love this place, everyone does!" Anna said. Elsa looked up, gave Anna a quick smile and followed her in. "What do you want to drink?"

"I'll just have tea thanks" Elsa said fumbling to find cash in her bag.

"No I got it" Anna said putting a hand on Elsa's arm to stop her, letting it linger for almost too long before letting it fall to her side again. "Just go sit down, I'll be right there." Anna said smiling up at the blonde. Elsa only smiled back and then walked over to the comfy looking seats in the corner of the coffee shop. She sat down in a dark brown leather seat and wrapped her arms around her torso. _Why is she doing this? We just met. Is this how you're supposed to make friends? _Elsa looked over at the cheerful strawberry blonde waiting by the counter for their drinks to be ready. _Just look at her, she's perfect, she sweet and smart, talented and completely gorgeous… oh no Elsa, don't do this, don't fall for her, she would never like you back. Just try to be friends, that's what she wants to be, not to mention you could really use a friend right now… _

"You don't talk much Elsa, do you?" Anna said sitting in the seat closest to Elsa and setting their drinks on the table in front of them.

"No... I mean yes, I mean yes I talk. I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this." Elsa said while picking up her tea and looking down again.

"At what?" Anna asked confused.

"Making friends…"Elsa said in almost a whisper.

"I don't know, I mean I think your pretty great at it, knocking people on their butt before class is a pretty sure fire way to make friends." Both girls laughed at Anna comment about her fall this morning. After their laughter died down, Anna decided to venture a question.

"So I'm guessing you're a senior, what's your major?"

"Actually I'm double majoring, in classical piano and vocals."

"You're kidding!? Me too!" Anna said excitedly. "We should play together some time."

"Yeah defiantly!" Elsa said smiling.

The two girls stayed there for what seemed like only minutes, but ended up being nearly an hour. They talked mostly about school and the classes they were taking. By the end, Elsa seemed to warm up to the thought of a simple conversation.

Elsa looked down at her phone, checking the time '10:45'.

"Crap, I gotta go, I'm so sorry, but my next class starts in 5. Here's my number." Elsa said while scribbling some numbers down on a napkin and handing it to Anna. "Thanks for the tea, this was nice…" Elsa said while quieting her voice.

"Yea it was, and I'll text you, thanks." Anna said while standing up. They both smiled at each other and Elsa began to walk away but Anna quickly stopped her. "I'll see you later okay?" she said.

"Yeah, for sure." Elsa said back with a blush. "Bye!"

"Bye Elsa!"

_Wow, this year really will be great; especially after making a friend as amazing as Elsa on the first day back. How could it not? She's perfect. _Anna thought to herself while a smile spread across her face, and she fell back into the leather chair.


End file.
